onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ordeals
are sacred and nearly impassable tests, chosen by the 4 priests of Enel. To enter the Ordeal, people must go to the Entrance of Ordeals. Whoever enters the Ordeal must fight a priest assigned to this territory. The chances of survival in the Ordeal are very slim but the Straw Hat Pirates and the Shandian Tribe managed to overcome the odds. Ordeal of Balls is managed by the priest Satori of the wandering forest. The survival rate of this trial is 10%. This trial has many cloud spheres called "Surprise Balls", which hold random tricks such as snakes and explosions. The Milky Road runs through this area, the area was forested and it's hard to get out without using the boat. This trial ranged from chapter 246 to 250, this is the first of the two trials to have in-depth lore. In the English version of Pirates Carnival and FUNimation's edited-for-TV dub, it's called the I.Q. Orb Test, but in the FUNimation's uncut DVDs, it's called the Ordeal of Spheres. It first appeared in Chapter 246 and Episode 160.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 26 Chapter 246 and Episode 160, The Ordeal of makes its debut. This trial was the first choice of Luffy when he, Usopp, Sanji went into the Upper Yard, searching for the others who were kidnapped. The rule of this trial is that someone must stop the boat from leaving the forest and stopping it is not easy with Satori around. Ordeal of Iron is run by Ohm. The survival rate was 0% but since Zoro passed, it gives him an immortal attribute. Ohm uses his sword to try to slash someone's heart. If it hits, the person will instantly die. In addition, he rigs his territory with Milky Dials full of iron cloud linked to pressure plates on the ground. If his victim accidentally steps on one of these plates, the dials shoot the iron cloud out in the form of barbed wire, shredding them. This was the last ordeal in Skypiea arc and only Chopper and later Zoro were involved in the game. In the English version of Pirates Carnival and FUNimation's edited-for-TV dub, it's called the I.Q. Iron Test, but in the FUNimation's uncut DVDs, it keeps its original name. It first appeared in Chapter 251 and Episode 164.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 27 Chapter 251 and Episode 164, The Ordeal of Iron makes its debut. This ordeal has a White-Barbed Iron Deathmatch, a dome of iron cloud strands with thorns sticking out, creating a cage, stopping their victims from escaping. Zoro originally commented on how it was unnecessary, since he didn't have any intentions to run away. It later showed that it was all barbwire, making it lethal to get stuck in it. Ordeal of String The is performed by Shura. The survival rate is 3%. In the English version of Pirates Carnival and FUNimation's edited-for-TV dub, it's called the I.Q. String Test, but in the FUNimation's uncut DVDs, it keeps its original name. It first appeared in Chapter 256 and Episode 164.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapter 256 and Episode 164, The Ordeal of String makes its debut. Shura places long strands of String Cloud, an almost invisible, but very strong material, throughout a large area of forest. Travelers through the area are slowly entangled in the Cloud, and do not notice it until they can no longer move. Shura is then free to finish his victims off using his heat lance and Fuza's fire breath. Wiper managed to avoid the clutches of the String clouds and defeat Shura with a Reject Dial. Ordeal of Swamp The is lead by Gedatsu, and its survival rate is 50%, but only due to his incompetence. Otherwise, it would be 5%. The only Straw Hat to come here was Chopper, who managed to defeat Gedatsu by taking advantage of his incompetence and weakness. In the English version of Pirates Carnival and FUNimation's edited-for-TV dub, it's called the I.Q. Swamp Test, but in the FUNimation's uncut DVDs, it keeps its original name. It first appeared in Chapter 251 and Episode 164.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 27 Chapter 251 and Episode 164, The Ordeal of Swamp makes its debut. The area is filled with sinking clouds, making it difficult to navigate around. To make matters worse, Gedatsu creates purple clouds and tries to toss it on someone's head. The cloud can cause whoever is in it to drown, since clouds are made of water. It is hard to get the cloud off the head because it isn't solid. He also uses Jet Dials to give a boost to his punches and Milky Dials on his shoes allow him to fly, as well as making him close to immune to sinking (unless he falls in head first). Site Poll Favorite Ordeal ? "Ordeal of String" "Ordeal of Swamp" "Ordeal of Balls" "Ordeal of Iron" References Site Navigation Category:Terms